Ben & Jerry's
by Dwimmer-Crafty
Summary: In which Kurt gets in to NYADA and leaves for New York with Rachel. But Blaine isn't the only senior that has to deal with their significant other heading off to college. One shot. COMPLETE.


**A/N: Whoa, haven't updated anything since Christmas. Sorry about that guys, I promise to fix that soon. As you all know, CC just ended and I saw a photo set on Tumblr of Jenna and Darren and this little beauty popped into my head.**

**This is AU in which Kurt got into NYADA because HES PERFECT AND I HATE RYAN MURPHY.**

You know what they say. _Time flies when you're having fun._

And that's exactly what happened. Blaine held onto every moment that the summer was willing to give him with Kurt before he was summoned to go to New York. They talked about how in just under a year, Blaine would be with Kurt in his and Rachel's tiny little apartment that they could both call home and _everything will be the same before I left._ Of course he was still on edge from what they call their _Chandler _episode, and constantly asked Kurt _do we really want this _replied with a breathless _yes._

The day before Kurt was destined to leave was spent packing up the little things.

"_I wonder what the apartment's going to look like. Rach is already there and she said it looks absolutely wonderful and that the room I'm getting is gi-Blaine?"_

_Blaine looked up from the nightstand at which he was looking at. Or well the picture that was on it. It was of the two of them from McKinley's Jr. Prom and the thought of it made him burst with pride._

"_Sorry, I was just … thinking I guess."_

_Kurt looked understanding and got up from the place on his bed and wrapped his arms around Blaine from behind and tucking his chin over his shoulder. "No matter the distance, I will love you, remember that, won't you? Besides, you won't even realize that I'm gone," he said to him. Blaine raised an eyebrow at him and sighed. "I know, but that doesn't mean I can't miss you every second of everyday."_

_He turned around to look at his boyfriend and that's when Kurt started to go crazy._

"_Okay, I'm calling Rachel right now," he said as he went to go grab his phone off his bed where he had left it, "and tell her that I'm staying here-" in which Blaine started shaking his head at, "with you. In Lima, where I belong."_

_Before Kurt could even unlock his phone, Blaine had taken it from his boyfriend's hands._

"_I will not make you put a halt on your dreams because I won't be there. You're going to go so far and this is the beginning and you have to start somewhere. Besides, you will always be here," he said as he placed Kurt's hand over his heart. Kurt huffed and there was a little bit of a smile that appeared on his face._

"_God, you are such a sap."_

"_You love me."_

"_That I do."_

Now it was nearly a month after him leaving and school was now in session. McKinley didn't seem as bright or appealing as it had the year before. The lights seemed a bit dimmer and darker in all of the hallways. The auditorium had this slight echo that made Blaine miss Kurt's singing voice. Lunch was no longer a time to share his lunch. He had really looked forward to Glee Club, but without Kurt's laughter ringing in his ears; it just wasn't quite the same.

Especially due to the fact that there were _so _many people who wanted to audition to join. When Blaine had walked in to Glee Club the first week back from summer vacation, he had walked by the billboard.

_I wonder how many girls will audition for Cheerios this year, because last year's list wa- _he had looked over to see the huge list of names to see how many girls planned to audition for the Cheerio squad, but instead, his eyes had met with a entire full page of names for people to audition for _Glee Club._

Blaine stood there, gawking and not fully believing his eyes so much to a point he didn't hear anyone come and stand next to him. "I know, I was shocked too when I saw it earlier this morning."

He turned to see Tina standing and looking at the list for the auditions. He just nodded in response.

"How's Kurt?" she asked a few moments later.

"He's settled in, dorm room, classes and all."

She nodded her head. It was weird for Blaine to talk to Tina, of all the people who were still left in Glee. He had always known her, but not truly. He wishes he would have talked to her more last year.

"How's Mike?" Tina looked down at her shoes and Blaine tilted his head.

"Good, I suppose. Just the separation-," "I know," he told her with a small smile playing on his lips. He knew how she felt. How else is a person to feel when the person they love is so far away? But he decided to change the subject.

"What are you doing tonight?" he questioned her. He didn't have a clue what he was doing, but he knew Mike would appreciate it if he were to put his girlfriend in a better mood about him leaving for college. Tina's face went from confusion to curiosity to thinking.

"Nothing, usually Friday is when I have my Skype date with Mike but he had to cancel" she replied easily.

"Well then you're coming to my place and we're going to eat some Ben & Jerry's and watch a lot of romcoms. Is that okay with you?"

Tina's eyes sparkled at the invitation as she said yes to Blaine. Maybe this year wouldn't be so bad after all.


End file.
